Like a falling star
by Saiko Maho
Summary: Hilary...normally a smiling face, that's what she makes everyone think. When she's angsting about her life she's suddenly kidnapped by the Demolition Boys so they can lure Kai back in the abbey, surely they are wasting their time and the Bladebreakers are


Here we go, this is an old one. Really old, as in a year maybe old. Out of character-ness ensues and so does a very depressed Hilary, which just makes it more OOC.  
Review.  
Probably light shounen-ai is to come in the future… Slight Hilary / Tala(WTF) and what ever the reviewers ask.

**'I do what I like and I like what I do'**

A loud beep was heard through out the pink room.

It was already 6:30 a.m! Hilary glanced at the alarm and grunted, was it already morning? She sighed and lazily stood up from bed, she'd been up all night because she had been working on the blade breaker's new training schedule.

By 7:00 she was already dressed in her usual outfit consisting of a pink shirt and a white mini skirt. "Guess it's another birthday alone" she smiled sadly as she gazed at the kitten featured calendar and ran downstairs to be greeted by a "eat your breakfast" and a cold plate of pancakes, she smiled and ate the breakfast cheerfully , even though it tasted awful; she'd made up her mind, even if no one remembered her birthday she was not going to let it get to her, today she had special plans! She would go out to the little spot by the lake she loved and buy herself a cake, after all she had no real friends and the blade breakers were probably to busy to even consider taking the afternoon off, but it was fine with her, she did not need anyone else, not the blade breakers , not takao , not anyone.

As expected she arrived right on time to class and the day went by quietly with no 'happy birthdays' greetings but she did not mind so she just kept up her smile through out the day until it was time to go back home, she was breaking down by now but if she avoided people and eye contact she would surely be able to make it to the store and buy herself some lunch and then to the lake spot, her favorite lake spot.

"Hilary! Wait up…! Hilary! Hilary!" that was Takao, she guessed he probably wanted to know what the homework for the day was but she knew he would not be able to stand to look him in the eyes and not breakdown crying, so instead she ran out of the school building and hid behind a bush until she saw Takao run by; she sighed in relief and went out of her hiding spot only to meet up with bright green eyes, the chief.

"Hilary, I – I was wondering if you had the schedule ready?" a warm smile and a bright look greeted her, she unconsciously growled but nodded _cheerfully _"sure thing, Kenny! Here you go" she smiled and handed him the sheet of paper before running off "Hilary! Wait up I need to t-" but she was already out of sight, the chief sighed in desperation and looked down at the schedule in his hands.

Thankfully she did not run into anyone on her way back from the store; she held up her 'lunch' (which consisted of a bag of chips and some orange juice…) to her chest protectively and tried to hold back the tears, now running to the spot, once there she'd be all alone and could cry freely with out anyone seeing her.

She smiled when she saw indeed no one was there, although one might have mistaken her smile for a frown if you looked up close, after all you would not normally be glad to find no one there to greet you, but Hilary was different so she did not frown she smiled brightly and leaned back against a big oak tree that was in front of the lake; she put her lunch and backpack down and slowly started to weep, one by one the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Was this it? Was not anyone going to remember it was her birthday? Not even her self proclaimed friends the blade breakers had remembered? "pathetic" she muttered out loud and started eating her lunch, maybe the food would ease the pain, yeah… But it did not, she finished her lunch and just sat there looking at the sun's multi colored reflection on the beautiful, clear water of the lake. For a minute she actually thought of bringing the blade breakers here so they could practice, she was sure they'd love it! Specially Ray since he was SUCH a nature freak. But then she decided against it, why bother? After all why try to please other's that don't care about you for anything else than a secretary…

But she remembered that SHE had been the one that had tried to help them , SHE had been the one that offered to do all the job, they NEVER asked her, well except that time when Takao had been angry at her and yelled her off, eventually they came to her and apologized, but she had still been angry; after all she knew they weren't sorry …

"well too bad, I guess I will never get to see the meaning of a real friend" she cried some more before drifting off to sleep in the quiet sunset.

From behind a bush a pair of eyes were spying on her, this would be the perfect way to lure Kai back into the abbey, icy blue eyes flashed with anger to the reminder of the person.

"tears don't suit you well, Hillary" a Russian accent on the well spoken English and a flirty tone to go along with it, immediately she looked up to meet icy blue eyes and fiery red hair, she recognized him instantly, it was him… the cyborg that had lost to Takao in last year's championships. "Tala?" she muttered confused before wiping her tears from her eyes and trying to straighten up; just great someone had actually seen her cry, this could not get any worse, since it was after all the blade breaker's enemy. Part of the demolition boys and genetically modified cyborg.

"no, the boogie man" the red head raised a brow and was in front of the younger girl in a blink; "w-what are you doing here?" she picked up her backpack and tried to glare, obviously her attempts were futile and even if she had managed to glare…the red head would have probably laughed considering tears were still welling up in her hurt brown eyes. "well you see… we need Hiwatari back at the abbey so I've been sent here to get you as a hostage, so you can either come with me freely and I won't hurt you or you can resist and I will have to call Wolborg on you" Tala pointed his gun shaped launcher at the girl and smirked when she seemed unable to answer him; "and what do I have to do with Kai?" Hillary laughed insanely inside her head, surely Tala would not think that the blade breakers were going to actually rescue her, less of all Icy-Glare-Kai.

"don't play a fool , now what's your decision?" Hilary looked around and then at her watch, it was 8:30! Well time sure flew fast, on the other hand she had nothing better to do and heck if she was going to keep living a monotonous life of solitude … it was SURELY better to go with Tala , after all maybe they'd teach her how to beyblade in the abbey.  
Hilary smiled and held up her hands in the air "I will come… voluntarily" a smirk provided by Tala followed and he motioned for her to follow him.

_That was rather easy _thought the Russian as he watched her follow closely; they'd been planning the assault for about 2 weeks now so he'd watched her closely, and for what he'd seen he WOULD have expected a fight seeing her fiery temper in front of the blade breakers, but she had just given up…this had been way too easy.

"by the way.. happy birthday"

Hilary froze, she just stopped and felt herself almost faint, had she heard right? Had this 'complete stranger' just wished her a happy birthday?! It had been the first time on the day , heck even the first time in about 5 years so she actually threw herself to Tala and hugged all life out of the poor Russian red head, of course this was done involuntarily and purely by instincts, after all she'd normally would not do that…. With anyone at all.

"let go , do I look huggable or something?" Tala raised a brow as the girl immediately let go.He clicked his tongue in disapproval and led Hilary to a hidden-behind-some-trees helicopter; of course being the polite gentleman he was he opened the door for her, only to be greeted by a pair of big crimson eyes, Ian.

"What took you so long? I was starting to think you'd leave her there for yet another day" Ian grunted and rolled his eyes as he watched Hilary stare at him with such an intensity he felt like an animal at the zoo  
- "what? Is there something funny in my face?"

-"You are Ian, right?"

- "oh ..goodie! she remembers our names" Ian muttered some curses in Russian and kicked Tala as in a sign of 'hurry-up'; the red head just glared in response and went into the front part of the helicopter to start it.

"yeah, well I had some trouble with your name, after all you did not even fight" now that coming from a girl who does not blade, it was rather funny, or at least it made Tala crack a smile.

"she's right; guess she has good memory" Tala nudged Ian as he finally managed to start the damn thing; "that or the name's are stuck in my head because of Takao's endless ramblings" she laughed softly and tried to relax in the helicopter, why not try to enjoy it as well?


End file.
